What Danny Had
by Amiyrasmom
Summary: Seventh in the What? Series. Danny's turn.


**Disclaimer: So I'd thought we'd established that I wouldn't even want to own the characters of the Revolution universe. Except maybe Bass…yeah he's hot in an utterly psychotic I will use you and then kill you painfully and make you like it kind of way. So as the message hasn't gotten through yet they're not mine.**

**A/N: This is seventh story in the What? Series…er, isn't it? Hang on and let me check. Yep it is. Yay! I was right. Anyway, here's Danny's bit of the story.**

**What Danny Had**

Daniel Matheson figured he had a pretty good life. He had his health. Sure there was that pesky asthma problem but he could usually control it. It was only when he did overly stupid things like open a cupboard that hadn't been opened in fifteen years directly over his head. Yeah, he was willing to admit that was probably not the smartest thing he'd ever done.

He had his good looks. Oh, yeah, he really had those. Sherry, one of the girls that lived in the village, told him that all the time. She was rather pretty as well and Danny didn't mind at all when she continuously stared at him in the village square. Charlie would tease him but he really didn't mind that either.

He had his dad. His dad was actually pretty cool. He was a bit overprotective and stubborn but that was just the way he was. He loved Danny and his sister Charlie fiercely and he wanted them to stay safe. It was a bit annoying sometimes but Danny could live with it.

He had Maggie. Maggie was more like a mother to him than his own had been. Maggie at least hadn't run off to 'get supplies' and then gotten herself killed. Maggie was sweet and kind and she loved him and Charlie as much as she loved her own sons back in England. Maggie hadn't ever said that but Danny knew that it was true.

He had Aaron. He couldn't remember a life before Aaron not really. Aaron had just always been there. Looking out for them, teaching them, and covering for them when they'd done something they weren't supposed to. Aaron was what he imagined an uncle would be.

And he had Charlie. Charlie was…well, Charlie was perfect. Charlie was everything to him. She was more than his dad, or Sherry, or Maggie or Aaron. She was Charlie, his big sister. Sure she was just as protective of him as their dad was but it was different with Charlie. She never said he couldn't do something she only insisted that she go with him. She was by his side every minute of every day. She was by his side at night when he woke up and couldn't breathe. She would talk him through the attack and help him breathe. She would knock the teeth out of the bullies in the village if they even looked at him wrong. Charlie was as badass as he could imagine anyone ever being.

So yes, Danny Matheson thought he had the best life an eighteen year old guy could ask for after the blackout. He wasn't like Charlie, he didn't really remember much from before the blackout. Charlie did and Charlie dreamed of leaving their little village and traveling to far off places. He knew that he was the reason that Charlie was still here. Charlie wouldn't leave him. Charlie would always be with him. So he tried hard to become stronger and faster and better. He tried to forget his asthma or at least figure out a better way to handle the attacks because when Charlie left he'd go with her. He'd see those sights and meet those people and he would delight that his sister was happy.

And then they came. The militia soldiers. They came and the ruined everything. They were going to take his dad and Charlie was off somewhere pouting. It was left to him to stop them from taking Dad. He could do this. He would make them leave and then since it was dangerous his family would move and Charlie would be able to see some of those places she dreamed about. He picked up Charlie's crossbow and took aim. They weren't taking his dad and they weren't going to make his sister sad.

He ordered them to go away in a trembling voice. They needed to leave them alone. Danny didn't want them here and Danny usually got what he wanted. But they didn't leave, they stayed and then all Hell broke loose and Danny fired the crossbow and then the sharp loud report of a fired gun and then Dad fell down. Dad fell down and there was a red spot on his shirt. And then the soldiers grabbed him. This was…this was wrong. Where was Charlie? What had happened?

They tore him away. From his home. From his dad. From Maggie. From Aaron. And from Charlie. Danny spent the rest of that day in shock as he rode in that stupid wagon away from everything he knew. He had no thoughts except hatred of these stupid soldiers that just couldn't leave well enough alone.

He hadn't expected his escape attempt to work as well as it actually had. He'd expected to be caught long before he made it from the camp. But he had and if it hadn't been for an unexpected asthma attack he would have made it home to his family.

Now his bruises had bruises and he was tired and hungry and lonely and scared. He wanted to go home. But he wouldn't let them beat him. He was stronger than that. He was a Matheson and he knew Charlie was coming for him. Charlie would come.

He glared at Captain Neville. And then he very nearly snickered. Captain Neville didn't know it but he and all of his men were the walking dead. Charlie would rain the fires of Hell down of them for this. There was no way she was going to get him back and there was no way she was going to allow them to go unpunished.

Danny clung fiercely to this belief. It was all he had now. He had to believe that Charlie was coming for him. He had faith in his beloved big sister. She would rescue him. Soon. But until she got there he would be strong. He wouldn't break. He was a Matheson and Matheson's might bend a bit and twist themselves into knots but they never broke and they never gave up. Ever.


End file.
